This invention relates generally to vertical cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs) and, more particularly, to an improved VCSEL in which the current channeling function utilizes an ion-implanted or diffused aperture region.
Semiconductor laser diodes were originally fabricated in a manner that led to a diode structure in which light is emitted parallel to the surface of the semiconductor wafer with a cavity constructed from mirrors that are perpendicular to the surface of the substrate. Unfortunately, this structure does not lend itself to low cost xe2x80x9cmassxe2x80x9d manufacturing or to the cost-effective fabrication of two-dimensional arrays of laser diodes.
These problems are overcome by a class of laser diodes that is fabricated such that the laser structure is perpendicular to the surface of the semiconductor wafer and the light is emitted perpendicular to the surface. These laser diodes are commonly known as Vertical Cavity Surface-Emitting Lasers (VCSELs). A VCSEL may be viewed as a laser having mirrors constructed from alternating layers of material having different indices of refraction. These lasers are better suited for the fabrication of arrays of lasers for displays, light sources, optical scanners, and optical fiber data links. Such lasers are useful in optical communication systems for generating the light signals carried by optical fibers and the like.
Compared to conventional edge-emitting semiconductor lasers, VCSELs have a number of desirable characteristics. The use of multi-layered DBR mirrors to form a cavity resonator perpendicular to the layers eliminates the need for the cleaving operation commonly used to create the cavity mirrors used in edge emitting lasers. The orientation of the resonator also facilitates the wafer-level testing of individual lasers and the fabrication of laser arrays.
To achieve high-speed operation and high fiber-coupling efficiency, it is necessary to confine the current flowing vertically in the VCSEL, and thus the light emission, to a small area. There are two basic prior art current confinement schemes for VCSELs. In the first scheme, a conductive aperture is defined by means of an ion-implanted, high-resistivity region in the semiconductor Distributed-Bragg-Reflector (DBR) mirror. Such a scheme is taught in Y. H. Lee, et al., Electr. Lett. Vol. 26, No. 11, pp. 710-711 (1990), which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. In this design small ions (e.g. protons) are deeply implanted (e.g. 2.5 to 3 xcexcm) in the DBR mirror. The implantation damage converts the semiconductor material through which the ions traveled to highly resistive material. Current is provided to the light generation region via an electrode that is deposited on the top surface of the VCSEL.
Unfortunately, ion-implanted VCSELs exhibit multiple spatial modes, which lead to a light-output-versus-current curve that often displays kinks due to the random and varying nature of the multiple spatial modes. This kinky light-output-versus-current behavior can produce a xe2x80x9cnoisyxe2x80x9d waveform, and can degrade the performance of optical communication systems based on such designs. Prior art devices have been proposed to reduce the kinks in the light-output-versus-current characteristics by introducing additional structure in the light-emitting area; however, such solutions increase the cost and complexity of the devices.
In the second design, the current confinement aperture is achieved by generating a high-resistivity oxide layer embedded in the semiconductor DBR mirror. Such a scheme is taught in D. L. Huffaker, et al., Appl. Phys. Lett., vol. 65, No. 1, pp. 97-99 (1994) and in K. D. Choquette, et al., Electr. Lett., Vol. 30, No. 24, pp. 2043-2044 (1994), both of which are incorporated herein by reference. In this design, an annular insulating ring having a conducting center is generated by oxidizing one or more layers of Al-containing material in the DBR mirror in a high-temperature wet Nitrogen atmosphere. The size of the oxide aperture is determined by the Al concentration of the Al-containing layers, the temperature, the moisture concentration of the oxidizing ambient, and the length of the oxidation time. The oxidation rate is very sensitive to all of these parameters, and hence, the oxidation process is not very reproducible. As a result, device yields are less than ideal. In addition, the oxidization process leads to stress within the device, which can further reduce yields.
Broadly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved VCSEL and method for making the same.
The manner in which the present invention achieves its advantages can be more easily understood with reference to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention and the accompanying drawings.
The present invention is a laser diode that includes a light guiding structure that improves the light-output-versus-current curve by altering the multiple spatial modes of the laser diode. A laser diode according to the present invention includes a bottom mirror constructed on an electrically conducting material, an active region constructed from a first conductive spacer situated above the bottom mirror, a light emitting layer, and a second conductive spacer situated above the light emitting layer. The laser diode also includes a top mirror constructed from a plurality of mirror layers of a semiconducting material of a first conductivity type that are located above the second conductive spacer. The adjacent mirror layers have different indexes of refraction. One or more of the top mirror layers is altered to provide an aperture defining layer that includes an aperture region and an implant region, the aperture region includes an aperture semiconducting material of the first conductivity type, the implant region surrounds the aperture region and includes an implant material that alters the reflectivity of the mirror layers in the implant region, the implant region having a resistivity of less than 5xc3x97106. The aperture defining layer is preferably located within a distance equal to 20 mirror layers of the light emitting layer. The implant material is preferably an element chosen from the group consisting of Cr, Ti, and Fe.